Twilight Sparkle's Crossover Adventures
by kittykatlover18march
Summary: Twilight Sparkle runs away after being abandoned. She ends up on a multiverse adventure.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Running through the Everfree Forest was a purple unicorn mare who looked to be eighteen or so. She had a indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks, purple eyes, and on her flank was a pink star surrounded by six smaller stars. The unicorn' s name was Twilight Sparkle. But why was she sad?

Two days ago, she and her friends had been invited to Canterlot for a royal wedding. Her brother, Shining Armor was getting married to her old foal-sitter, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence. When they got started with the wedding preparations, Twilight began to notice something about Cadence's behavior. When she told them what she saw, they meanly abandoned her! Princess Celestia had said in a upset, angry, voice, "You have a lot to think about!" With her heart broken, Twilight teleported out of Canterlot and ran for the Everfree Forest after stopping by the library to pack a traveling bag. Now she was running and crying through the Everfree Forest.

Finally, Twilight got exhausted and collapsed on the ground continuing to cry. She was so upset that she wanted to kick something! So she got up and kicked with her back legs, knocking some branches and vines aside. The branches moved aside to reveal a cave. Twilight peered into the cave and saw something that peeked her scientific side. The tunnel must lead to some chamber deep in the cave. Curiously, Twilight walked along the tunnel and started to look around.

Gleaming gems of all colors lined the walls, making rainbows all over the place. A green glow caught her eye Sitting on a pedastool in the middle of the chamber was a green gem the size of Spike. Also, there were piles of gems lying around! _Spike would love these!_ Twilight thought. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of the little dragon. _He abandoned me, just like the others._ She took a closer at the gem and saw the inscription on the pedastool: _Anypony who is bathed in this gem's glow will gain extraordinary abilities._ Twilight heard a squeaking sound coming from vines and a rat ran right past her.

Frightened, she ran out of the cave as fast as her hooves could carry her. She took deep breaths to calm herself. "Look out for rats," she said to herself. She looked up at the sky and saw that the moon has risen while she was in the cavern. "Better get some sleep." Using her magic to create a shelter, Twilight laid down and fell asleep.

Notes:

-This will turn into a crossover.

-Will feature other characters.

-A Creepypasta will appear in the story.

-The changelings were defeated by Princess Celestia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun broke through the trees of the Everfree Forest and shone on the sleeping unicorn' s face. Twilight stretched and yawned, opening her eyes. She looked around and saw that Celestia had risen the sun.

"Wonder how far away I am," she said to herself.

She took out a map and read it, eyes widening. "Wow! I'm pretty far from Canterlot and Ponyville. I'm almost on the other side of the Everfree Forest."

After two hours of walking, she came to the other side. She knew she was either near Manehattan or Las Pegasus. The sun in front of her told her she was near Las Pegasus. She took a deep breath and entered the city.

Las Pegasus was a city full of nightlife and and dazzling lights! Glamorous stores, buildings, and homes all over the place, ponies of different kinds walking the streets.

"It's so beautiful," Twilight whispered. She walked through the streets until she came to a park.

The park was as beautiful as the city. Trees grew tall, flowers bloomed all over the place, the pond sparkled in the sun, and a fountain stood in the middle.

Twilight sat down by the pond and thought back to the discovery she made in the cave: _Anypony who is bathed in this gem's glow will gain extraordinary abilities._

Her horn glowed and a portal appeared in front of her. The portal was purple, pink, and magenta. She stared at it with wide eyes as if it called to her.

"I wonder where I'll go," she said as she jumped into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight cried out as she fell through the swirling pink, purple, and magenta portal. Finally, the portal opened and dropped her onto the grass. She sat on her hunches and rubbed her forehead.

"Ouch," she muttered. She got to her hooves and looked at her surroundings.

She was in some sort of forest. The unicorn was about to walk away when she saw a group of hornet-like creatures fly by, all clad in purple. A silver hand grabbed her and pulled her behind a rock, causing her to squeak.

"Sorry," a male voice said. "I couldn't let you get ccaught by Zurg's minions."

Twilight looked at who had spoken to her. He was robotic in appearance, silver, orange, and red, wearing a plum cape and had red eyes with a monocle.

"Sorry about that. My name's Nos-4-A2."

"Twilight Sparkle, you can call me Twilight," Twilight replied.

Both she and Nos-4-A2 jumped when when a purple hornet fired a blast over them.

"Let's get out of here!" Nos-4-A2 activated his wings, scooped up Twilight, and flew through the trees.

They dodged the laser blasts and twisted and turned past the trees until they came to a empty factory on the outskirts of a town.

After catching his breath, Nos-4-A2 asked, "So, Twilight, are you on the run like I am?"

"Yeah," Twilight said shyly. She told him about the Canterlot Wedding, 'Cadence's' behavior, her brother, mentor, and friends abandoning her, running away, and gaining the ability to travel dimensions.

When she was done, Nos-4-A2 was in shock. 'This is one talented unicorn' he thought. He told her about Zurg, the plans to take over the Galactic Alliance, XR, and going on the run to avoid being captured.

When he was finished, it was Twilight' s turn to be in shock. "Wow," she whispered.

"Where should we go now that we're on the run together?" the vampire asked.

"Anywhere," said Twilight as another pink, purple, and magenta portal appeared thanks to her horn. She and Nos-4-A2 looked at each other before they jumped into the portal together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Woah, woah, woah!" Twilight and Nos-4-A2 cried as they both fell through the portal. They landed in the outskirts of a medieval town as the portal opened and closed.

"Where are we?" asked Nos-4-A2 as he sat up.

Twilight looked at the town. "I think we're on the outskirts of a medieval town," she said. "Let's take a look around."

They walked through the town to figure out where they were. Twilight was about to ask for directions when a light pink and blue blur crashed into her.

"Sorry about that" the man said. "I was running from a army."

"What army?" asked Nos-4-A2. A group of creatures with lava-looking skin came running over the hill.

"That army," the jester said.

"Run!"

The three took off running. They ran and ran until they came to a boulder. Twilight used her magic to send the lava creatures flying away. The lava creatures retreated into the trees.

"What were those things?" she asked.

"Those were Lava Monsters," said the jester. "Created by a evil, magic book called the Book of Monsters," said the jester. He took out a scepter that was red and blue with a amber decoration.

"My name's Jestro."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Nos-4-A2." Twilight introduced herself and and the metallic vampire next to her.

"Are you guys running away, to?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are," Nos-4-A2 replied.

Twilight explained everything-running away from Canterlot and Ponyville, gaining the ability to travel between dimensions, meeting Nos-4-A2. When she was done; Jestro' s eyes were wide in shock.

"Wow," he said. He told them about the times he was teased, humiliated, and laughed at and the decision to run away from Knightonia, Knighton.

When he was done, it was Twilight

and Nos-4-A2's turn to be shocked.

"I suggest we leave before those Lava Monsters find us," Nos-4-A2 said.

A portal appeared and Twilight, Nos-4-A2, and Jestro jumped into it.


End file.
